wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рексар
Биография Рексар по праву заслужил свой титул «героя Орды». Он верит лишь животным и презирает «войну ради войны». Вечный изгой, он не видел для себя дома в Азероте, и тридцать лет скитался по миру, отдав свое сердце лишь одному, родному краю — маленькому клочку земли в Острогорье, что в Запределье. Долгое время его называли «последним из Мок'Натал», рода полуорков-полуогров, который, наряду со всем Дренором, считался безвозвратно погибшим. И лишь недавно, после возобновления работы Темного Портала, он узнал, что клан его до сих пор существует. Внешность Рексара типична для полуогров: он силен и высок, его кожа золотистого цвета, а верхняя часть лица скрыта черной маской, похожей на волчью голову. Его излюбленное оружие — два больших топора и охотничий лук с которыми он прекрасно управляется. Наиболее близкий и преданный его соратник — медведица Миша, с которой он прошел через многие препятствия. Прибытие в Азерот Рексар был сыном Леорокса, вождя племени Мок'Натал, что жило в тесной долине в Острогорье и вело постоянные войны с обитавшими тут кланами огров. Рексар видел мало смысла в такой отчаянной борьбе за жалкий клочок земли. Однажды, прознав о грядущем вторжении Орды в Азерот, он попытался убедить отца в том, что стоит примкнуть к этому походу. Ведь если орки покорят мир за порталом, там найдется богатая и плодородная мирная земля, что сможет приютить их клан. Но Леорокс отмахнулся от его идей, посчитав сына жалким трусом, что отказывается бороться за родину. Рексар покинул свой клан и один вступил в ряды Орды. Полуогр доблестно сражался и прошел с орками весь путь от самого первого вторжения в Азерот до бегства от войск Альянса и поражения во Второй войне. После же, не имея возможности вернуться домой, он примкнул к рядам клана Песни Войны и стал под командование Грома и по велению Нер'зула отправился в Азерот в поисках артефактов. Вместе с ними он застрял по ту сторону Портала. Он презрел путь орков, которые собрались вести дальше бессмысленную войну против Альянса. Он чувствовал обиду за то, что он из-за орка Нер'зула, который привел к катастрофе и мнимой гибели Дренора, потерял родных, а еще за его боевого товарища, волка Харату, который пал от губительного заклинания орка-чернокнижника, что отняло жизнь у волка и исцелило заклинателя. В конце концов он заявил, что бесчестным оркам нельзя доверять, и отныне он верит только зверям. С этими словами он покинул Орду и стал один блуждать по Азероту. Основание Дуротара После Третьей войны Рексар оказался на Калимдоре, где все так же в одиночестве исследовал здешние неизведанные Степи в компании верного друга, медведя Миши, держась вдали от «цивилизации». Но однажды он встретил орка Могрина, что люто отбивался от напавшей на него толпы Иглогривов. Рексар поспешил ему на помощь и помог расправиться с животными, но орк был смертельно ранен в бою. Его последней волей была просьба Рексару отнести вождю Траллу в Оргриммар важное донесение, иначе смерть его станет напрасной. Рексар не мог отказать бравому воину, и прибыл в новопостроенную столицу первого государства орков, Дуротара. Вождь Тралл предложил мок'наталу погостить в своем городе, но Рексар, заявив, что не привык быть нахлебником, вызвался отблагодарить за гостеприимство помощью в обустройстве жизни на новой родине. Он здорово помог лейтенантам Тралла — шаману Дрек'Тару, Назгрелу и инженеру Газлоу, но при этом был втянут в назревающий конфликт между Альянсом и Ордой. Причиной недоразумений были наглые действия адмирала Даэлина Праудмура, который до сих пор видел в орках старых врагов. Его воины попытались подло расправиться с самим Траллом, а затем его флотилия напала на входившее в состав Орды племя Черного Копья на их родных островах Эха. В первые же дни конфликта выяснилось, что люди Терамора под предводительством Джайны Праудмур, с которыми Тралл заключил перемирие, против агрессии со стороны адмирала и никак его не поддерживают. Узнав об этом, вождь попросил Рексара помочь ему подтянуть как можно больше сил, ведь война с флотилией Праудмура была неизбежна. Рексар лично заручился поддержкой тауренов, спас сына Кэрна Кровавого Копыта, молодого Бейна. Помимо этого, мок’натал нашел себе иных своеобразных союзников. Он вступил в клан огров Каменного Молота, что обитал в Пыльных топях неподалеку от Терамора. Как только огры приняли «того полукровку» за своего, он бросил вызов вождю клана, Кор'галлу. С трудом, но он одолел могущественного огра и стал вождем клана, тут же приказав ограм двинуться к месту сбора войск Орды, на побережье возле острова Терамор, где расположился адмирал Праудмур. В битве за Терамор Рексар стал знаменосцем Орды. Он лично участвовал в бою, и сам в тяжелом поединке сразил старого адмирала, после чего Орда покинула Терамор. Когда битва закончилась, Тралл назвал Рексара «героем Орды», и предложил навеки поселиться в Дуротаре. Но Рексар предпочел этому судьбу отшельника, пообещав, правда, откликаться на каждую просьбу юного вождя Орды. World of Warcraft К несчастью, клан Каменного Молота был недавно атакованы стаей черных драконов и они вынуждены покинуть свой дом. Что еще хуже, Мок'Морокк был объявлен эгоистичным тираном и в конце концов был свергнут другим огром по имени Тарг с помощью огра-мага по имени Драз'Зилб. Мок'Морокк бежал из Брэкенволла. Burning Crusade thumb|left|255px|Рексар и Миша в Крепости ГромоборцевС момента повторного открытия Темного Портала воин Мок'Натал теперь живет в Крепости Громоборцев в Острогорье. Защищая крепость от зверей и чудовищ Острогорья. Орк Рокаро теперь выполняет обязанности Рексара как чемпиона Орды на Азероте,и находится в Деревне Ночных Охотников в Пустоши.thumb|300px|Рексар и Миша в Пустошах. Рексар хочет найти больше своих людей и, возможно, когда-нибудь помириться со своим отцом Леороксом, который по-прежнему озлоблен решением Рексара присоединиться к Орде. Когда он вошел в Острогорье, Рексар был атакован ограми клана Камнерогов, которые захватили его виверну Леокк. Он также встретил и подружился с Бароном Черногривом, хотя и не знает, что Черногрив - черный дракон. В конце концов, Гарм Брат Волка раскрыл местонахождение клана Мок'Натал и с помощью героев, переодетого друга и его спутников, он помог своему клану, победив огров кровавого молота и их хозяина гронна. Ему также удалось освободить Леокка, а Рексар пошел и убил Гока. Legion thumb|left|300px|Рексар и Миша в КрутогорьеНезримый путь, самая многочисленная организация охотников на Азероте, считает Рексара одним из величайших охотников своего времени. Хотя он слышал об ордене и никогда не сомневался в том, что этот орден могущественен, он считал их немного скучноватыми на его вкус, и никогда по-настоящему не стремился помочь им. Когда они с Мишей расположились лагерем в Крутогорье, расположенном к северу от штаб-квартиры Незримого Пути, к Рексару подошел новый мастер охоты, желавший завербовать его. Рексар бросил охотнику вызов: пережить ночь в дикой местности, как это делает он сам, ибо он считал, что Незримый путь слишком много наблюдает и ждет, не предпринимая достаточных действий, и он хотел, чтобы ему доказали обратное. Когда наступило утро и охотник снова пришел к Рексару, Рексар согласился присоединиться к организации и послал сообщение, что они могут выстоять, даже перед лицом Пылающего Легиона. Битва за Азерот thumb|left|328px|Рексар и Миша в Битве за АзеротРексар присутствует в крепости Клыка Войны в Долине Шторма. Он объясняет, что-хотя он и нашел родство с Незриммым путем — когда прозвучали рога войны и он услышал, что Джайна вернулась, он ответил на зов. Хотя он уважал ее решение насчет Даэлина, Рексар говорит теперь, что Джайна зашла слишком далеко и убила слишком многих. Чтобы выполнить свое обещание Траллу защищать Орду, которую он любит, Рексар будет сражаться до тех пор, пока война не закончится. Кул-Тирасцы напали на Орду, и Рексар принял участие в обороне крепости Клыка Войны, хотя его спутник-волк Хэло был тяжело ранен и должен был быть избавлен от страданий. После того, как крепость Клыка Войны была отвоевана, Рексар рассказал о том, как за годы и многие войны он узнал, что те, кто стоит в одиночку, обязательно терпят поражение. Он поклялся быть единым целым с Ордой. Позже Рексар связался с Натаносом Гнилостенем по поводу Кул-Тираского Жреца Моря, который мог бы помочь им найти труп маршала М. Валентайна, который был потерян в море во время Второй Войны. Он,Голос Орды, и Лилиан Восс противостояли Томасу Зеллингу, который был болен и лежал вдали от своей семьи, чтобы не расстраивать детей, когда он умрет от болезни. Рексар пообещал обеспечить безопасность семьи Зеллинга, если Зеллинг поможет им, но посоветовал Зеллингу не становиться Отрекшимся, потому что его семья не примет его. Вопреки мнению Рексара, Лилиан призвала Валь'киру, чтобы та подняла Зеллинга. Когда Зеллинг убежал к своей семье, Рексар понял, что должно произойти, и ушел, не желая этого видеть. Рексар повел Орду в атаку в Святилище Штормов, чтобы завладеть жемчужиной прилива, артефактом, который, как он верил, сделает флот Орды несокрушимым. Приливы Возмездия Рексар и Зеллинг напали на поместье Норвингтон, где Альянс хранил азерит и Азеритовое оружие, полученное им после разгрома предательской компании Эшвейн. Силы Альянса в поместье возглавлял лейтенант Коул, который узнал в Рексаре убийцу Даэлина Праудмура и поклялся предать его суду. Когда Рексар сказал Коулу бросить ему вызов с честью, Коул ответил, что он знает все о "чести" Рексара и вместо этого атаковал идя внутри Азеритовой боевой машины. Коул умер в конце концов, но после того, как его машина была уничтожена, он вышел, чтобы сражаться самолично. Позже Рексар признался, что по крайней мере он умер с честью. Забрав азерит и оружие и отбившись от оставшихся войск Альянса, Рексар приготовился уходить, когда Зеллинг остановил его, чтобы спросить о судьбе его семьи. Рексар сначала thumb|298px|Рексар и Вальтруа смотрят на Корпорацию Эшвейнколебался, но потом заверил Зеллинга, что, как они и обещали, они в безопасности: жена Зеллинга купила дом в Заставе Арома, а его дети хорошо питаются. После того как Зеллинг поблагодарил Рексара и отсутствующую Лилиан за помощь, Рексар напомнил Зеллингу, что Кул-Тирас больше не является для него дружественной территорией, и велел ему оставаться в безопасности. Орда стремилась освободить Присциллу Ашвейн, предательницу Кул-тирана, которая пыталась совершить переворот против Праудмуров, из ее заточения в Тол-Дагоре. Рексар и Арканист Вальтруа были командой, назначенной для этого, и Вальтруа выразила беспокойство против того, чтобы делать то, что было сказано против их мировозрения, в то время как Рексар полагал, что один виновный человек, свободный, будет стоить спасенных жизней. Используя магию иллюзии Вальтруа, они проникли в Тол Дагор вместе с ней и Голосом Орды, переодетыми стражниками, а Рексар - их пленником. Как только Эшвейн была с ними, они вызвали тюремный бунт, освободив ее людей, а затем разрушили канализационный выход бомбами, чтобы прикрыть их побег. Когда Эшвейн ушла, чтобы поговорить с Сильваной, Рексар и Вальтруа согласились, что ситуация стала опасной и Орда снова оказалась на распутье. Во время штурма Долины Шторма Рексар воссоединился с Роханом, чтобы защитить крепость Клыка Войны от Альянса. Когда Бейн был арестован, а Зеллинг убит за участие в освобождении Дерека Праудмура из плена Орды, Рексар заявил, что есть и другие, кто должен услышать о том, что сделала Сильвана, и что они услышат. Революция Когда Сильвана Ветрокрылая и Варок Саурфанг призвали своих сторонников на битву, Рексар ответил на призыв Саурфанга. После смерти Саурфанга и предательства Сильваной Орды, Рексар был среди героев Орды, которые присутствовали на похоронах Саурфанга. Запоминающиеся цитаты * "Орки изменились, потому что один орк так сказал. Этот орк стоит перед вами сейчас, он ваш вождь. Вы сомневаетесь в нем?" *"Я видел много разных рас... Я видел их вздоры из-за пустяков, их безжалостность. Их войны не приносят ничего, лишь оставляют шрамы на земле и уничтожают все на своем пути. Нет, им нельзя доверять. Доверять можно только зверям." Задания Рексар начинает следующие задания: * * * * * * * (Группа) * (Группа) Мелочи *Rexxar is described as a half-breed in some sources and a half-ogre half-orc (or half-orc half-ogre)По ту сторону Темного Портала, стр. 411 in others. He is also simply called "half-orc" at times.По ту сторону Темного Портала, стр. ?? The Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne expansion mentions this many times in the bonus campaign section of the game. Along with these descriptions, there are sources that imply that his mother was an orc.Круг Ненависти, pg. 100 His father is apparently a half-ogre as well, though he has the model of a large orc. *Rexxar is called, in his own words, the "last son of the Mok'Nathal", sometimes "last of the Mok'Nathal". This could mean several things: **that he is the last of his clan (which has been proven false), or at least thought he was the last; **that he is the last half-ogre in the Mok'Nathal clan (unknown); **or that he is the last of his kind on Azeroth (other half-ogres have appeared after his exploits although they may not be part of the Mok'Nathal clan) *Prior to the Burning Crusade expansion, his model appeared to be that of just a recolored orc; his model now more strongly resembles his appearance in Warcraft III. *Rexxar's mask bears a striking resemblance to the character Darkwolf from the 1980s cult classic animated film Fire & Ice. *His in-game model is an obvious retexture of a regular male orc, however, the sounds he makes in combat are in fact borrowed from Fel orcs. Галерея File:Rexxarwallpaper.JPG|Рексар официальные обои. File:Rexxar the Wanderer.jpg|Рексар. File:Founding of Durotar TCG.jpg|Тралл и Рексар. File:Rexxar_Hearthstone.png|Рексар в Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. File:Rexxar HotS.jpg|Рексар в Heroes of the Storm. Изменения в обновлениях * Видео 425px 425px Заметки Смотрите также *Острогорье НИП. *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Внешние ссылки ;История Apr 25th 2012 at 3:00PM}} Apr 20th 2011 at 2:00PM }} en:Rexxar de:Rexxar es:Rexxar fi:Rexxar fr:Rexxar hu:Rexxar pl:Rexxar Категория:Warcraft III Категория:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade